Story of Secret Admirer
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Bagiku, melihatnya datang setiap pagi sudah bisa membuat hariku bahagia. Melihatnya membalas senyumku itu sudah cukup membuat tidurku nyenyak. Mungkinkah aku hanya akan menjadi secret admirer? Atau harus kukatakan bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya? Tapi, bagaimana jika semua kedekataan yang sudah pernah terjalin hilang begitu saja? / NaruFemSasu /


**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gendre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Bagiku, melihatnya datang setiap pagi sudah bisa membuat hariku bahagia. Melihatnya membalas senyumku itu sudah cukup membuat tidurku nyenyak. Mungkinkah aku hanya akan menjadi secret admirer? Atau harus kukatakan bagaimana perasaaanku sebenarnya? Tapi, bagaimana jika semua kedekataan yang sudah pernah terjalin hilang begitu saja?**

**Story of Secret Admirer**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Orang bilang, cinta itu bisa datang kapan dan dimana saja. Tidak pernah terduga dan bahkan tidak bisa dihindari. Sepertinya ungkapan ini benar adanya. Kita pasti pernah mengalami momen dimana menyukai seseorang tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan. Hati kita yang berbicara, iya, hati kecil kita.

Semua orang pernah memendam rasa, rasa cinta yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terungkap. Sayang, apakah ada kata terlambat untuk cinta? Apa selalu ada kata tunggu untuk cinta?

"Tolong ya, siapkan semua dengan baik. Malam ini harus menjadi malam yang istimewa" ujar Naruto

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

"Selamat ya, akhirnya kau bisa bekerja disini juga" ucap Sasuke, seorang wanita yang kemudian menjadi teman akrabku di kantor baruku. Aku baru saja diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahan. Dari sini hidupku bermula, dari sini juga aku mengenalnya, literally. Sasuke, nama itu ada di otakku selalu, di hatiku tak pernah pergi.

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

Aku hanya tahu namanya, mengobrol saja belum pernah, tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika aku melihatnya. Entah itu apa. Terlalu dini rasanya jika aku sebut itu adalah cinta. Ah, mungkin perasaanku saja.

Lambat laun, dia semakin menarik, menarik hatiku, menarik perhatianku, menarik hatiku untuk selalu melihatnya lewat ketika dia baru saja sampai di kantor. Aku selalu menempatkan posisiku senyaman mungkin agar bisa memandanginya. Entah dia menyadari atau tidak jika aku selalu menjadi yang pertama tahu dia datang. Ah, tidak mungkin.

"Ada acara kantor minggu depan. Apa kau akan datang?" kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia berkata sambil melirikku penuh maksud. Aku tahu, ini pasti adalah kode bahwa dia juga akan datang di acara itu. Ini mungkin bisa menjadi kesempatan pertama bagiku untuk mengajaknya datang bersama. Tapi, mungkinkah? Duh, bagaimana ya alasan yang tepat? Aku harus bilang apa ya?

Sayang, semua itu hanya ada di angan. Aku tidak pernah berani untuk menanyakannya. Semua berakhir. Kesempatanku hilang. Bodoh…

Acara kantor terlewat begitu saja, seperti anganku berkenalan lebih dekat dengannya juga. Sayang, aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya saja. Aku dan dia memang berada di kantor yang sama, sayang kami dipisahkan oleh divisi yang berbeda.

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

"Kau belum pulang? Jemputanmu belum datang? Ini sudah malam, kenapa masih di kantor?" ucap Naruto. Suaranya mengagetkanku yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik dengan earphone. Kebiasaanku memang, simple sih, supaya bisa konsentrasi.

"Tidak, sedang malas saja pulang ke rumah. Disini menyenangkan" entah apa yang merancau dri mulutku. Hati, otak dan mulutku sedang tidak bisa bersinergi dengan baik. Tapi, dari situlah aku sedikit mengenalnya. Dia menemaniku hingga beberapa jam setelahnya. Dari situ juga aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Malam itu aku tidur dengan tersenyum, antara tidak percaya dan lucu saja, bagaimana Tuhan mengatur perkenalan kami.

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

** From : Naruto**

** To : Sasuke**

** "Akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan dengannya" Sent**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

Tidak terasa, sudah satu tahun aku bekerja di kantor ini. Aku dan Naruto masih dekat, ya sama seperti yang lainnya. Belum ada yang spesial. Bahkan rasa yang pernah aku rasakan sejak satu tahun lalu tidak pernah hilang. Kami tidak pernah pacaran, terlalu cepat rasanya dan aku tidak yakin apakah dia memiliki rasa yang sama.

Ada gosip yang berhembus bahwa dia sedang dekat dengan salah satu wanita di kantor, tapi entah siapa. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu siapa wanita itu. Misterius…

Tapi, bagiku, melihatnya datang setiap pagi sudah bisa membuat hariku bahagia. Melihatnya membalas senyumku itu sudah cukup membuat tidurku nyenyak. Mungkinkah aku hanya akan menjadi secret admirer? Atau harus kukatakan bagaimana perasaaanku sebenarnya? Tapi, bagaimana jika semua kedekataan yang sudah pernah terjalin hilang begitu saja?

"Kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita. Siapa dia?" tanyaku suatu malam ketika lagi-lagi aku harus lembur di kantor. Dia yang kutanya hanya diam saja. Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak pernah ada jawaban.

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Hari ini, tepat satu tahun yang lalu dimana aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya dari jauh. Ya, aku sedang menikmati acara tahunan yang selalu diadakan oleh perusahan tempatku bekerja. Bedanya, aku sudah dekat dengan Naruto, walaupun tidak dekat dalam artian yang lebih. Menurutku kami hanya dekat.

Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan apa-apa, kode, sinyal, apa saja. But, I'm good with that. Setiap momen dengannya selalu aku nikmati, aku syukuri. Hingga di puncak acara, biasanya akan ada sedikit kegilaan yang akan disumbangkan dari setiap tim dan divisi.

"Perhatian semuanya. Setelah ini akan ada pemutaran video. Tolong perhatiannya ya?"

Aku yang semula tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena sedang sibuk mengobrol, tiba-tiba merasa aneh, karena semua orang menoleh ke arahku. Ketika aku mengubah pandanganku, astaga…

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengiyakan bahwa cinta itu bisa tumbuh dimana dan kapan saja tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Malam itu, jadi malam paling indah karena cinta rahasiaku ternyata bersambut. Memori kenangan malam itu dimana Naruto memberikan video singkat manis tentang cinta rahasia kami – ternyata dia juga merasakan hal yang sama – ditutup dengan pernyataan cinta manis yang dia katakan untukku.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, Suke. Would you be my girlfriend?" ucapnya. Sekarang aku tahu dan sadar, hati tidak pernah salah…

The End

Pojok Suara :

Manis, kadang juga sedih, itulah cinta. Kadang kita juga tidak bisa menebak bagaimana rasa akan berakhir, bahagia atau sia-sia. Untuk kalian yang sedang memuja dia dia-diam, ungkapkan. Lebih baik mengetahui apa jawabannya kini darpada dihantui dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. You, secret admirer, don't let you love be only a secret.

Mind to review?


End file.
